


Because I love You

by blackbirdandcat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut, because i love you prompt, during the ten year period, lounge singer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9890462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdandcat/pseuds/blackbirdandcat
Summary: Happens during the Darkness about like two years into the ten year absence of Noctis. I adore writing for Blind-Ignis like hardcore, just as much as I love writing for self loathing Prompto. (Starting to love writing for hella-awkward Noctis who shoves his giant foot in mouth more often than not.)





	

**Note** : Happens during the Darkness about like two years into the ten year absence of Noctis. I adore writing for Blind-Ignis like hardcore, just as much as I love writing for self loathing Prompto. (Starting to love writing for hella-awkward Noctis who shoves his giant foot in mouth more often than not.)

\------

_\- Lestallum -_

 

In the low light of the bathroom of the restaurant that you worked at, all the lights in Lestallum were low light. Due to save electricity in the city by orders of Lady Wren the Missing Prince's aunt who was guiding the refugees of EOS to safety. You were not impressive by any standards at least that is what you felt, your friend Prompto would constantly tell you that you were the best singer of all of the lands and everything you did was magic. You felt the young man's kindness to you was too much sometimes he was like a puppy in your eyes, a wiry yellow lab.

 

At the restaurant in which you worked at you were a lounge room singer your fan base had grown since moving to Lestallum and bringing some joy to the depressed people of the Darkness. You only had a few fans that knew of your career before the Darkness as you had been fairly new to the market at the time. Only been in the industry for two years when Noctis went into the Crystal so your fan base hardly stretched past your home town of Cauthess. Walking out of the bathroom with a heavy sigh there was half a hour before the restaurant opened for the night there walking in the room unfolding a crisp pristine white apron was Ignis Scientia. He was blind but managed his way around Lestallum without much help which was impressive as the walk ways were craggy and impossible to keep a firm footing.

 

Ignis had been a fan of yours since your very first solo hit 'Steamy Nights in Cauthess' he had wanted to see your show in Insomnia but he had to take Prince Noctis to Altissa. So the Prince's Adviser had never actually seen your face as he had only heard you on the radio of the Regalia. He was thrilled to find out that you have survived the Fall of Insomnia and the trek to Lestallum having traveled with Dave and some other hunters for safety. It brought a lot of hope to his clouded mind and heart to find out that you were working at the same restaurant as he was a cook at. Though the two of you didn't talk much he did listen to all of your songs while you sang and made sure to cook any food for you by his own hands. He listened to what the customers spoke of you how beautiful you are how graceful, elegant and talented. That stopped him from talking to you – the sheer factor that you were too perfect for him in this sad broken state he was in. How could an advisory with no one to advise to be of any use to anyone? His only one marketable talent of cooking was the only thing he could do and that was nothing impressive in his eyes. His eyes. . .just useless orbs now the left eye was missing as it was burnt completely from the flames that caused him to loose his eyesight so many years ago. His right eye could sometimes in proper light make out slight shapes and occasion see flicks of color if it was intense enough. Ignis never tried to find out if you were ever in enough light at any given time to see if his right eye could make out at least your basic shape. Because then it would be too torturous for him just to have a faint image of your beautiful self that he would find himself constantly trying to see more of that image. Then he would have to approach you and talk to you. . .then you would see of how much of a broken man he was.

 

You had to learn how to the piano since the man that had traveled with you originally to Insomnia to do your mini tour died during the Niflheim Invasion. It had been hard to learn it your voice was your only instrument you knew how to use properly so learning how to use a Steinway piano was a challenge. There was days when your arms and back hurt like hell as using the piano was a lot of work while still singing. It took a year for you to be fully capable of playing the Steinway and sing at the same time and not making any mistakes. Making sure all the keys were in tune and the mysterious dust bunnies that make their way on the top of the beautiful black piano were brushed off onto a napkin. A few strands of your long hair got into your eyes falling from the bun you had put it in. There was always a few strands that fought you getting into your eyes causing you to puff up some air to blow them out of the way as you thought that looked cute doing it that way. Your younger brother had gotten you a few butterfly clips that kept those pesky strands out of the way but they had broken in your trek from Insomnia to Lestallum and you had found nothing like them or anything at all meant to keep hair out of the way.

 

“Another day another dollar~.” You sung softly under your breath as the owner opened the door turning on the sign alerting patrons they were ready for business.

 

~~

 

After taking your nightly lunch break enjoying a toasted brioche sandwich that Ignis had prepared for you having watch him take the order from the waitress in the manner in which he always did. He would ask for the waitress to tell him your order ignoring any requests he got from regulars or just orders in general to take care of yours. Though he would never bring it out to you like he did for some regulars he would always hand it off to the waitress to bring to you. One time you had gotten bold and went to retrieve it from him and that became awkward quick which made you sad in a way because you had called out to Ignis asking if it was finish that you were famished for his wonderful cooking. He was calling out for the waitress and he caught the smell of your lavender perfume and sweet voice and he dropped the plate food on the floor and he bolted. His excuse was that you had interrupted his personal space and messed up his sense of order to be able to sense his way around the kitchen and was rather gruff with you about it. So you made point to not step near the kitchen again.

 

You wanted to learn more about Ignis that is why when his friend Prompto came over you started to make friends with the Sunshine Boy to learn more. With each time that Prompto came to visit he would sit as close as he could to you to listen to you sing specially anything about happiness. Prompto would show you pictures of things he took with the flash of his camera bringing you reminders that the world may be dark but still beautiful. You would weasel stories out of him about Ignis and his past with the others, Gladio and Noctis. That is where you learned that Ignis was a lover of the brand Ebony a type of fine coffee, it was getting hard to find. You had used your influence to get some delivered to you via Talcott that you could surprise Ignis with a box of Ebony to apologize for anything wrong you've done and to possibly be friends. You do work together it would be nice to get to him better, since you did find him ever so attractive blindness and all. But really how would he find you attractive after he got close enough to you or that wonderful. Your only talent was with singing not like you could hold conversations about politics, cook, fight, dress impeccably and be a pun master like Ignis. The two of you have worked together for two years now the conversations you two held were small and extremely PC all about the flow of business and the heat. The only conversation that you had that was good was when you first met him explaining to him your role in the restaurant. His beautiful face lit up recognizing your name talking about how he fell in love with your song immediately, you had blushed bright red shocked that you had met someone who knew of your original works before the Darkness. Then all the sudden like a switch had turned on you asked him about how he managed to hear about you and he said “Well Prince Noctis was thumbing through channels on the Regalia. . .”

 

That was it he clammed up like remembering about Prince Noctis was too much for him to handle just yet and walked towards the kitchen. You were floored at how well he managed how to get around the area without much help from the others near him or the use of the cane. His voice was stunning you love listening to him talk to customers when you were in between sets he could speak to them but not to you when ever you got close he would quiet down looking away from you. What was wrong? That was what was went through your mind did he not like that someone who he admired musically so young? Of was your music to much of a reminder of a time that was so much better for him when he could see and when Noctis was around? He would always tell Prompto that he loved certain songs you sung, they were all a mix of them so it wasn't the subject material. You just couldn't understand the enigma that was Ignis Scientia.

 

 

 

Getting back to the piano you had noticed that Ignis was on break he was sitting at the back but his face was directed to your general direction. There had been a song you had been practicing for a while now at home, it had been something you found a long time ago but it was a bit complicated for you at the time. Upon reading it you found that the lyrics fit Ignis perfectly as his face came to your mind the moment you started to practice it. Today you would play it, leaning down to your back pack you plucked out the sheet of music noticing the front door opening revealing Talcott who was carrying a crate of Ebony canned coffee the only version of it he could find. The handsome boy placed the box down by hostess desk giving you a brief wave and headed out of the place.

 

“Hello angel, you're like a painting.~ You're all I see when I look to the skies. City street lights, even if the lights go out and the moon disappears, it's bright because I have a star that fell from the skies and it's you.~ I keep laughing for some reason every night even when I close my eyes, I can't sleep. I spend the entire night with thoughts of you your sparkling smiles lets me breathe. Probably you, you I'm sure you have wings hidden behind your back anyone can tell you're my angel I can fly as long as I'm with you.~”

 

During the whole song you focused on watching Ignis hoping that he would get that you were singing about him. There was clapping and praise coming from the people around you as they enjoyed the song there was a graceful smile on Ignis' face he looked pleased to hear the song.

 

~~

 

“That song was very beautiful.” Came the smooth refined voice of Ignis coming up from behind you as you grabbed your things.

 

You wanted to give him the crate of Ebony after work and when you had brought up the nerves. You were rather nervous that he would reject the gift what if he didn't like the canned version of it? Or it was not the right kind and he liked the unsweetened one? If he rejected this it just meant another mistake on your part on trying to be friends with him. You wanted to learn more about this svelte man more than what you learned from Prompto, to hear what he had to say about your music to learn to cook from him or laugh at him puns he made often to the wait staff.

 

With much prodding from Prompto earlier Ignis had gathered up the courage to compliment, the beautiful singer she simply went by Haru. Earlier in the day before work Prompto had come over with Ignis' laundry like usual on a Wednesday morning. The subject went to Haru they talked about her often not obsessively but several times a week her name would be brought up and Ignis would have to hide the soft smile that would come to his face when he heard her name being mentioned. Ignis felt broken since he lost his eyesight and when Noctis was taken in by the crystal that fragment of a mask he had on in front of his friends broke. He felt like he was nothing any longer he couldn't do certain things any longer due to his eyesight, sure there was a lot of thing he could do that most blind people couldn't do. But he often failed such simple tasks and embarrassed himself, he couldn't do laundry, shave (safely), shower, clean his house the way he likes it. That was just a short list of things that changed for him. He had to also find out who he was without Prince Noctis the man who was always at his side the one he advised to. Gladiolus was out often hunting down Daemons and Prompto was helping Ignis often but he did leave for a few days at a time to hunt Daemons as well. Ignis learned enough to go hunt and fight with his disability but it was still hard doing his best not to get hurt and put his team mates at risk.

 

“You think it's beautiful? Thank you so much, Mr Scientia. . .I uh the song made me think of you actually.” You said with a blush picking up the crate holding it in front of you looking up at the gorgeous man in front of you.

 

“Made you think of me? That song about an angel. . .clearly you are blinder than I am my dear, I am no angel.”

 

“I beg to differ I can see you clearly and to me. . .you are.” You said feeling shy and nervous as this was the most the two of you have spoken before.

 

Your heart was beating like mad his voice was so soothing to listen to his demeanor was pleasant to be around and nothing was going wrong so far.

 

“You are carrying something heavy aren't you Miss Haru?” Ignis asked reaching a right hand out brushing against the crate you were holding, how did he know it was a little heavy but nothing too much for you.

 

“Ah yes. .  .I am holding something. I hope this isn't too forward or crossing a line or anything,” you blathered on nervously. “I talk with Prompto sometimes about you. . .not in a creepy way or anything I just wanted to know about you and with the incident in the kitchen I felt like I was not wanted by you. So I um found someone who had some Ebony Coffee, I'm sorry it's only the can kind they couldn't find the whole bean type.”

 

“This is all for me?” Ignis interrupted your speech reaching out for the crate easily taking it with one hand while it required your small frame to use both arms.

 

You watched as long slender fingers reached into the crate picking out on of the cans, he placed the crate on the hostess podium next to him making sure it was on a safe place. Instinctively you wanted to open the can for him but you knew that he was prideful and also was rather capable of doing stuff on his own despite being blind. Index finger going over the lip of the can he found the flip top popping it a slight hissing noise was being made, he brought the can up to his lips your eyes resting on the lower lip that was scarred from his accident.

 

“Perfect.” Ignis said taking a sip of the coffee a satisfied look on his face. “But why did you go out of your way to get this for me? This must have cost you a lot of money. . .”

 

“Just called in a little favor. . .I wanted to say I was sorry for invading your personal space in the kitchen. I know that was some time ago but it still bothers me greatly and I. . .”

 

“Because she loves you god damn it!” You heard Prompto shout out from the front door, the little ray of sunshine had been watching you two from the front door hoping for his matchmaking to work.

 

“PROMPTO!” Both you and Ignis shouted out totally embarrassed flushed red, you covered your face trying to hide your embarrassment.

 

“Well was bored of waiting for you to say something. . .either of you to say something.” Prompto said shrugging his narrow shoulders, he said then left the building.

 

“So um, Haru is what Prompto said true?” Ignis asked as he fished out a can of Ebony handing one over to you, his fingers brushing against yours as he did you heart beat picking up madly.

 

“Yes. . .I have affections for you I understand if you don't have any towards me I am not much of anything. I'm quite useless. . .not a great singer or really that good looking. . .” You muttered softly looking down at your feet feeling shy and rather pathetic. 

 

A finger bumped your chin clumsily finding your face and curling under your small chin lifting your face up. Soft lips crashed against yours in a clumsy kiss the scarred lower lip brush against yours nipping gently. Letting out a soft gasp as Ignis nestled a hand on the back of your neck pulling you closer to him. 

 

"You are not pathetic or useless my dear I find you quite marvelous and attractive. I just didn't think you would ever approve of being with such a broken person like myself."

 

"You are not broken merely bent. I can help you Ignis. . ." 

 

\-- 

 

With that you started dating Ignis you have been dating for two months now. Things were great, things were livelier in the restaurant at night with the two of you enjoying your time together. It turns out Ignis knew how to play the piano so when he wasn't working that night or wasn't busy with kitchen duties he would sit at the bench and play alongside you as you sang. There was days still were Ignis would hole up feeling like he was useless if he failed at a simple task because of his blindness. You helped him and reminded him it was okay to ask for your help that you love him even more that he trusted you to help him. He was discovering more things he enjoyed doing and shared them often with you. He was creating his own cookbook at your insistence he would dictate the recipes to you and you would write them down. It brought him to teach you how to cook better than simple meals which brought you to your ritual Friday night cooking lessons. 

 

"You know what today is, Iggy?" You called out from the kitchen as he was making his way to you from the bedroom of his small apartment. 

 

You hadn't moved in yet but you had found out that your place was only a five minute walk from his apartment. So it was almost like you had moved in. 

 

 "Friday the 14th I believe....which is our two month anniversary." 

 

"Yes."

 

"And I recall making a promise to you if you got this dish made correctly I would do anything you requested of me."

 

Granted even if you got it wrong Ignis would have done whatever you wanted but you liked the challenge. 

 

"Yes here is the apple turnovers." You said happily getting the plate and fork for him as he sat down at the table.

 

Ignis sat down at the small table taking a forkful taking a sniff of your cooking. Taking a bite you watched nervously as Ignis contemplated about your cooking. Your cooking had improved a lot since dating Ignis not burning items as much and making better choices for complimenting spices. 

 

"Fantastic darling." Ignis said with a pleased smile on his handsome face. 

 

"Yes!" You shouted happily clapping your small delicate hands together. 

 

"So darling Haru what would you like as a reward?" Ignis asked wrapping a arm around your waist pulling you onto his lap into a soft kiss.

 

"I want you Ignis." You whispered in his right ear noticing his cheeks blushing a deep shade of red. 

 

"Let's go to my room then." He replied in a husky voice lifting you off his lap. 

 

In his room it was like a switch was turned on that how it was when you two first had sex. As soon as he got into the bedroom it was like it was safe zone for Ignis to let his sexual side show. Ignis' hands were on your hips caressing them as he kissed you passionately tongue massaging yours. Your hands unbuttoning his shirt revealing a toned chest a few scars littering it making that expanse of skin sexier. 

 

In moments the both of you were naked clothes in a messy pile on the floor as you guided Ignis to the bed. A little roughly you pushed Ignis down on the bed he leaning back supporting himself looking in your direction right hand reaching out for you grasping at your hand. He kissed your hand as you ran your free hand up and down his inner thigh. Rubbing your hand on his cock stroking it slowly enjoying the feeling of it in your hands, the strong cock getting fully hard. Ignis started to pant a little feeling your hand moving up and down his cock fingertips brushing over the head causing a extreme amount of pleasure to rush through him. You looked up into his blind eyes even though he couldn't see it felt right to stare at him in the eyes it never made you feel awkward to do so. Taking off the shades he wore so you could see his eyes clearly placing the shades down on the nightstand you caressed the side of his face while still stroking his cock. Leaning forward you kissed his scars on his face next to his left eye then down to his lips nipping on his lower lip.

 

"Haru I love you so much." Ignis whispered against the kiss. 

 

"I love you too Ignis. Let me please you tonight you always do so much for me." You replied running fingers through his tawny hair.

 

"Yes take care of me darling." Ignis moaned as you moved your lips to his neck biting and sucking on the sensitive skin. 

 

His cock was rigid in your grip now moving your fingers over the head spreading the precum over the tip marveling at how much escaped. Kneeling down in between his legs you caressed his thighs enjoying the shiver that went through his body as you did, placing a few kisses on his inter thighs. Above you Ignis was moaning softly head looked back enjoying the feeling of you between his legs. You placed a few teasing kisses up his cock until you reached the head tongue licking all over the precum soaked tip enjoying the taste. Slowly rubbing your tongue up and down his cock feeling the veins that stuck out on it pulse under your tongue with your left hand you caressed his balls squeezing them gently as your right hand rubbed against his stomach. Dragging your tongue up his cock again you took the head in your mouth sucking on it slowly just enough to create a little pressure on him, causing Ignis to whimper under your touch. 

 

"That feels so good, Haru." Ignis moaned resting a hand on the back of your head nestling his long fingers in your hair. 

 

Slowly you took him all the way into your mouth pressing the head of his cock to your tonsils making you gag a little. It felt good to have his cock in your mouth spreading your mouth open as wide as it could. Moaning some you started to bob your head up and down little drops of spit escaping your mouth. Slowly dragging your mouth up with a lewd pop you licked the tip of your tongue over the slit of his cock you smiled as Ignis started to pant loudly under your ministrations.

 

"Darling...." Ignis moaned as you licked his balls and sucked them into your mouth. 

 

Rubbing his cock with your right hand as you sucked on his balls making him a moaning mess. Flicking your tongue back and forth on the underside of his balls making his body shake under your touch. Flicking your tongue around the shaft you took his cock back in your mouth. Bobbing up and down roughly tendrils of spit surrounding your lips and you moved your left hand to your clit and started to massage it as you sucked on him. 

 

"I'm about to cum." Ignis moaned gently pushing down on your head pushing him closer to his release. 

You hummed a little against his throbbing cock and sucked a bit harder and then his fingers clenched hard against your hair and Ignis ejaculated. Hot streams of cum shooting down your throat as you took in all the cum swallowing all of it. Leaning back letting go of his still stiff cock licking your lips clean of all the cum that escaped your mouth. You felt his right hand caress your face feeling the expression on your face wishing he could see the lewd looks on your beautiful face. 

 

"Still hard my dear Ignis." You purred in a happy tone laying him on his back as you crawled on top of him. 

 

Ignis leaned up kissing you moving his lips to your neck leaving a few love bites on the tender flesh. You stroked his cock a few times slowly aligning with your vagina rubbing the head against your swollen clit. The both of you let out loud sensual moans as the wetness of your vagina started to spread over his cock. Ignis bucked his hips up against you wanting to feel your wetness all around his hard cock. 

 

"Feels so good, I love the feeling of your pussy it's so fantastic. So tight....I just love thrusting into it." Ignis moaned loudly wrapping his right arm around your shoulder fingertips pressing on the small of your neck then sliding his fingers down your back. 

 

Your hands rubbing up and down his chest enjoying the feeling of his muscled body. Ignis reached forward kissing you again as you bounced up and down slowly on his cock. His left hand grabbing at your breasts fondling them as he enjoyed the feeling of you bouncing in his hard cock. Arching your back you started to go down harder and faster on him Ignis leaned forward catching your left breast in his mouth sucking on the harden nipple teeth biting down teasingly. That caused you to shout out in pleasure tightening your vagina around him making Ignis groan against you as he brought his lips to your neck again.

 

"Fuck feels so good!" You shouted out as you pushed Ignis flat on his back hands on his chest as you started to thrust up and down on him roughly. 

 

You stared at him, marveling at his handsome face as he was moaning underneath you panting heavily grasping at the sheets as you fucked him. It felt so good pleasuring him watching him become a mess under you it was a bit of a power trip. To have a man who is normally so in control of his self and emotions to see him writhing under your touch felt so good. You could feel his cock starting to throb again against the tight walls of your vagina it was felt good as your cum dripped down his cock as your body shook with a orgasm from bouncing down on him. With a swift move Ignis propped his legs up and started to thrust inside of you adding his own strength to it sending himself a bit deeper inside of you and faster making you moan lewdly at the feeling. Ignis reached a hand up caressing the side of your face as you lean forward pressing yourself closer to him and gave him a kiss. The sound of your bodies hitting against each other was filling your ears and it felt so good to hear his heavy breathing next to your ears. With a guttural groan Ignis gave a few sloppy thrust that slowed a little then picked up again as he deepened the kiss with you as he ejaculated deep inside of you releasing all of his cum. His body shook underneath you a little as he rode out that high of a orgasm, grinding your hips back against his you hit another orgasm. 

 

Slowly you lifted yourself up removing his cock from your body, going to get out of the bed to clean up a large arm snaked around you pulling you close to him. Yanking the blankets over the both of you Ignis pulled you close to his naked body snuggling close to you burying his face in the crook of your neck. You let out a small laugh as he placed a few kisses on the bare skin humming a soft song as he did. Snuggling up close to him you hummed the other half of the song back to him, arms wrapped around him  holding him tightly.

 

"Don't ever leave me, okay Haru?" He asked softly after a few minutes of silence.

 

"Never Ignis." You promised, closing your eyes after planting a kiss on his cheek.


End file.
